This invention relates generally to orthopedic spinal surgery and, in particular, to vertebral fixation methods and apparatus which provide multi-dimensional stability and apply compressive forces to enhance fusion.
In surgeries involving spinal fixation, interbody cages are often used to restore disc space height, serve as a conduit for bone graft, and to help immobilize vertebrae undergoing fusion. Distracting the disc space prior to cage insertion restore disc space height. Distraction serves two important functions. First, it can decrease pressure on spinal nerves by increasing the size of the intervertebral foramen. Second, distraction increases tension on the annulus fibrosis which, in turn, increases the stability of the vertebra-cage-vertebra construct.
Presumably the annular tension decreases with time, thus weakening the construct. Furthermore, the annulus is weakened in many patients with severe degenerative disc disease. Given these and other deficiencies with annular tension, additional fixation is frequently added to increase the rigidity of the vertebra-cage combination.
Currently such additional fixation is inserted onto or into the posterior aspect of the spine. Thus, patients who have cages inserted from an anterior approach must undergo a second operation from the posterior aspect of the body. As might be expected, the second surgery increases patient morbidity, insurance costs, and delays return to work.
There are two ways to insert supplemental fixation through the same incision. One technique uses the interbody cages disclosed in my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/454,908, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Posterior insertion allows the addition of supplemental fixation through the same incision.
A second solution employs fixation inserted through the anterior aspect of the spine. With known anterior lumbar spine fixation techniques, a combination of screws and rods or plates are inserted on the lateral side of the vertebrae from an anterior or lateral approach. The fixation is placed on the lateral aspect of the spine to avoid the aorta. Previous metal devices placed under the aorta have lead to aneurysms in some cases (Dunn Device). Unfortunately, a few patients have died from rupture of the aneurysms.
Lateral fixation is not ideal with interbody cages. First, lateral fixation cannot be used at the L5-S1 level. The iliac arteries cross the L5-S1 level anteriorly and laterally. Second, the vascular anatomy of many patients does not permit lateral fixation at the L4-L5 level. The majority of cages are inserted at the L4-L5 and L5-S1 levels. Third, cages are generally inserted in a directly anterior-to-posterior fashion with the patient in a supine position. Lateral instrumentation is difficult if not impossible in most patients in the supine position.
The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,682 uses two flat plates applied to screws placed bilaterally on either side of the disc space. The system does not use cables or diagonal bracing to resist rotational forces. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,304 screws laced in the side of the vertebral bodies are connected from a lateral approach. The screws are connected with a threaded rod. In 1964, A. F. Dwyer described a system using a single cable to connect screws placed on the lateral portion of the vertebral bodies. Dr. Dwyer connected a series of screws with one screw per vertebral body. The arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,304 is similar to Dr. Dwyer""s system, but the cable is replaced with a threaded rod. Dr. Ziekle modified Dr. Dwyer""s system in 1975, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,304.
Cables and tensioning devices are also well known in orthopedic spine surgery. References that use cables include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,600; 5,423,820; 5,611,801; 5,702,399; 5,964,769; 5,997,542. None use diagonal members to enhance compression and resist lateral movement, however.
This invention is directed to spinal stabilization mechanisms operative to prevent lateral bending, extension, and rotation at the disc space. Broadly, the mechanism includes two or more anchors at each vertebral level, and links for each anchor at each level to both anchors at the other level, resulting in a cross-braced arrangement.
In the preferred embodiment, the mechanism uses screws for placement in the vertebral bodies and cables are used to connect the screws. The cables pull the screws together, applying compression across the disc space. Bone graft, cages, or distracting plugs and the device to enhance fusion area would fill or cross the disc space. The bone graft, cages, etc. within the disc space are preferably used to resist compression.
The device may be used in the cervical, thoracic, or lumbar spine. The device is preferably placed anteriorly, but could also be used posteriorly, with the screws directed through the vertebral body pedicles. The various components may be constructed of titanium, stainless steel, polymers, or a combination of such materials.
The anchors preferably include a post protruding from the vertebra, and a cable-holders which fits over the post. The post may be threaded, in which case a nut would be used to tighten the holders, or the cable holders may be allowed to rotate, depending upon the position and/or application of the fasteners. The cable holders may use tunnels, tubes or outer grooves to the hold the cables in position. Devices may also be added to keep the links from crossing one another where they cross.
A further embodiment makes use of a cam-operated cable-holding connector which may be used for vertebral alignment and other applications. The connector includes a lower screw portion configured to penetrate into a vertebrae, thereby leaving an exposed portion. A cable-holding mechanism attached to the exposed portion is operable between a first state, wherein one or more cables may be readily dressed therepast, and a second state, wherein a portion of the mechanism is rotated or otherwise physically manipulated to lock the one or more of the cables into position.
In the case of vertebral alignment, the lower screw portion is preferably a pedicle screw, and the mechanism includes a first body having an interrupted side wall with an inner surface, and a second body having a rotatable cam. In this case, the mechanism facilitates a first state, wherein the relationship between the cam and the inner surface of the side wall is such that the cables pass therethrough, and a second state, wherein the cam is turned so as to retain the one or more cables against the inner wall of the side wall.